Robando tu corazon
by lucia-nami 14
Summary: <html><head></head>Las famosas ladronas kisukoi, han vuelto a robar, pero nuestros queridicimos detectives no se rendiran tan facilmente, pero ¿quienes son esas ladronas? ¿que es lo que quieren? ¿Por que se parecen tanto a Ran, Aoko y Kazuha?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Ran Mouri**

Alias: Suzaku

Edad: 16

Mejores Amigas: Kazuha, Aoko y Sonoko

Mejor Amigo: Sininchi Kudo

Cualidad: Es capaz de derrotar a 50 hombres en menos de un minuto, su habilidad es la lucha pero también puede adentrarse en los lugares menos insospechados ya que es muy ágil y flexible

Lo que mas desea: Dejar de robar y ser la novia de Sininchi.

Club al que pertenece: Karate

**Aoko Nikamori**

Alias: Seiryu

Edad: 16

Mejores amigas: Ran, Kazuha y Keiko

Mejor amigo: Kaito Kuroba

Cualidad: es la hacker del equipo, puedes hackear cualquier cosa con su ordenador, también puede falsificar cualquier cosa.

Lo que más desea: Poder dejar de robar y que Kaito le pida ser su novia.

Club al que pertenece: Tiro con arco.

**Kazuha Toyama**

Alias: Byakko

Edad: 16

Mejores amigas: Ran y Aoko

Mejor amigo: Heiji Hattori

Cualidad: nadie le gana a una carrera ya sea de coches, motos o a pie, también es muy buena actuando por lo que es una gran estafadora, lo que sirve mucho a la hora de planear los golpes

Lo que más desea: Al igual que sus amigas dejar de robar y conseguir salir con Heiji

Club al que pertenece: Aikido

**Sininchi Kudo:**

Edad: 16

Mejores amigos: Heiji y Kaito

Mejor amiga: Ran

Historia: Es un gran detective y muy inteligente para su edad, pero un pésimo cantante, hijo de un famoso escritor y una gran actriz, no hay misterio que se le escape…bueno si uno…el de las famosas ladronas Kisukoi, pero no se rendirá fácilmente y ahora todo lo posible por capturarlas.

Lo que mas desea: Pedirle a Ran que sean novios y capturar a las ladronas Kisukoi

Club al que pertenece: Futbol.

**Heiji Hattori:**

Edad: 16

Mejores amigos: Sininchi y Kaito.

Mejor amiga: Kazuha

Historia: Al igual que Sininchi es un gran detective y muy inteligente para su edad, su padre es un famoso detective conocido por los criminales como el diablo…ahora trabaja con Sininchi, Kaito y con la policía para arrestar a las ladronas Kisukoi, aunque aun no las a conseguido capturar.

Lo que más desea: arrestar a las ladronas y salir con Kazuha

Club al que pertenece: Kendo.

**Kaito Kuroba:**

Edad: 16

Mejores amigos: Sininchi y Heiji

Mejor amiga: Aoko

Historia: Antes era conocido como Kaito kid, pero después de vengar la muerte de su padre dejo de serlo y poderle contarle a Aoko que era kid, a pesar de las discusiones que tuvieron, Aoko lo perdono y siguen siendo los mejores amigos (aunque no quieran ser solo eso) ahora se dedica a resolver crímenes junto con sus amigos, pero el asunto de las ladrones le molesta bastante, por que él no puede detenerlas a pesar de haber sido un ladrón.

Lo que más desea: Atrapar a las ladronas y poder decirle a Aoko que la ama.

Club al que pertenece: Prefiere estar vagueando o espiando a las chicas por lo que no pertenece a ningún club.


	2. Un dia normal

Una noche oscura en la ciudad de Osaka, no se via a nadie, ni se oida ningun sonido, cuando derrepente, se escuchó el sonido de una alarma en uno de los museos, una chica, corria por los pasillos, llevaba un paquete entre sus brazos, la chica se movia con una agilidad increible, todo parecia ir bien pero derrepente se vio atrapada por varios policias que le cortaban el paso.

No des ni un paso más, quedas arrestada-dijo uno.

La chica no dijo nada solo sonrio, un gas inundo todo y cuando los policias se dieron cuenta la chica había desaparecido.

Mientras fuera del museo, bastante lejos de alli.

Lo has hecho muy bien Suzaku-dijo otra chica.

Gracias pero no fue fácil-dijo Suzaku mientras se quitaba el gorro y el equipo dejando ver su rostro, tenia el pelo liso hasta la cintura de color marron, sus ojos eran azules.

Esta vez los policias se lo estan currando mas-dijo otra chica que estaba en la parte trasera del coche y que tenia un gran parecido con Suzaku, solo que tenia la cara mas redona y el pelo mas corto.

Seiryu -chan por mucho que esos policias intenten atraparnos jamas lo conseguiran-dijo la que estaba conduciendo, esta tenia el pelo marron y recogido con una coleta alta y sus ojos al igual que las otras dos chicas eran azules.

Byakko -chan, como esta tan segura-pregunto Suzaku

Por que nadie sospecharia de unas chicas que tienen aspecto de no haber roto un plato e hijas de famosos policias y detectives, no creéis Aoko, Kazuha-dijo esta riendo, a lo que las otras dos contestaron con un "tienes razón, Ran" y siguieron su camino a casa.

Al día siguiente en la escuela:

Ran, Aoko y Kazuha entraban en clase bastantes dormidas por la noche anterior, iban a sus asientos cuando escucharon que las llamaban.

Otra vez acostados tarde-dijo un chico de pelo moreno, corto y ojos azules.

No fastidies Sininchi-dijo Ran bostezando.

Me lo esperaba de Aoko pero no de Ran y de Kazuha-dijo otros chico igual que Sininchi solo que con el pelo más corto.

Cierra el pico Kaito-dijo molesta Aoko.

"Al menos Heiji no dijo nada"-pensó Kazuha, Heiji la miro y sonrió

Estas horrible-dijo el, recibiendo como contestación un golpe de parte de Kazuha.

Idiota-dijo esta

Solo digo la verdad, seguro que estuvisteis en una de vuestras absurdas pijamadas y os dormisteis tarde-dijo Kaito sin darle demasiada importancia

Entonces a Aoko que estaba harta de las bromas de los chicos se lo ocurrió algo y sonrió.

Es normal que estemos cansadas, si estuvimos toda la noche saliendo con unos amigos-dijo está sonriendo, Ran y Kazuha la miraron sorprendidas al igual que los chicos pero las dos primeras al ver sus intenciones sonrieron y asintieron.

Si nos lo pasamos muy bien-dijo Ran alegre.

Fue muy divertido ya tengo ganas de ir a ese sitio otra vez-dijo Kazuha.

Co…con que amigos…sa…salisteis-pregunto Sininchi intentando contralarse.

A con unos chicos de nuestros clubs, no los conocéis-dijo Ran sin darle importancia.

Pero por que ponéis esas caras acaso os importa-pregunto Aoko.

No…nos…importa-dijo Kaito fingiendo una sonrisa.

Bueno-dijeron las tres para después marcharse a sus asientos pues ya había empezado la clase, todos estaban atendiendo en clase, o más bien casi todos porque seis chicos no prestaban mucha atención que digamos.

"No lo entiendo pero si Kazuha nunca sale por la noche y aún más importante con quien habrá salido, como pille a ese desgraciado lo voy a matar"-pensaba Heiji mientras miraba a Kazuha quien estaba sentado enfrente suya.

"Por qué se habrá molestado tanto Heiji, cuando dijimos lo de los chicos, si que fue divertido ver la reacción de celos de Kaito y Sininchi pero Heiji no tendría por que haberse puesto así…puede ser que….no Kazuha no te hagas ilusiones, Heiji solo te ve como una amiga nada más"-pensaba triste Kazuha mientras escribía en su cuaderno.

"Porque Ran no me dijo nada, además cómo es posible que su padre no la haya detenido si es muy protector con ella, bueno Sininchi no te preocupes eres un gran detective solo tienes que saber con quién salió Ran anoche y dejarle claro ese niñato que es solo tuya"-pensaba Sininchi viendo de reojo a Ran que estaba a su lado.

"Aoko-chan es muy buena inventándose excusas pero se ha pasado bastante, jajá Heiji no para de mirar a Kazuha, parece que le molesto lo que dijimos, pero…espera Sininchi me está mirando, puede que este molesto, pero porque él no es mi novio solo mi amigo de la infancia, no tiene por qué ponerse así, entonces por qué….hay Ran no te comas la cabeza mejor sigue atendiendo"-pensaba la numero uno en karate mientras escribía.

"Jajajaja, Ran y Kazuha me deben un favor por haberlas salvado, pero mira que Heiji y Sininchi no pueden ser más obvios si se nota que están súper celosos, la verdad es que ellas tienen mucha suerte, ojala Kaito me quisiera como algo más que como una amiga"-pensaba Aoko, mientras miraba de reojo a sus amigos.

"Una cita, no me lo puedo creer, Aoko a tenido una cita con alguien que no soy yo, pero es que ella no sabe que es solo mía, bueno es cierto que solo soy su amigo pero solo de momento, ya vera cuando pille al chico que se a atrevido a pedirle una cita a MI Aoko, le mandare a volar con uno de mis trucos"-pensaba el mago bastante molesto.

Y así entre pensamiento y maldiciones, la hora acabo, pero justo cuando estaban por recoger para ir a su siguiente clase, una chica de otra aula entro.

Las ladronas Kisukoi han vuelto a robar-grito.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Como?

Todos estaban alrededor de la chica que había gritado, mientras leian el periodico que recien salio.

Otra vez volvieron a robar-dijo una chica.

La policia no pudo hacer nada y por lo que veo los grandes detectives tampoco-dijo un chico mirando a Sininchi, Heiji y Kaito.

Pronto las atraparemos ya lo veréis-les respondió Sininchi.

Y por que no fuisteis ayer a atraparlas-pregunto Ran, pues ellas antes de robar, siempren enviaban una tarjeta, pero la noche anterior no fueron.

Pu….pues…-empezó a decir Sininchi nervioso.

No…nos avisaron-dijo esta vez Heiji.

Jajajajajajaja-se escucho la risa de todos los de la clase.

Vamos que ahora hasta los policia pasan de vosotros por inutiles-dijo riendo Kazuha.

Tu a callar-dijo molesto Heiji.

Porque, tiene toda la razon del mundo-hablo Aoko.

Vamos a atrapar a esas ladronas de pacotilla, os guste o no-dijo Kaito.

"Ladronas de pacotilla"-pensaron las chicas molestas.

Pues si son tan penosas por que no la habéis atrapado hasta ahora-pregunto Ran furiosa.

Pues porque aún no hemos tenido la oportunidad, además porque te enfadas tanto-pregunto Sininchi.

Pues por que….-empezo a decir Ran sin que se le notara nerviosa, por suerte antes de que pudiera decir nada, el siguiente profesor y se tuvieron que volver a su asiento.

"Uff menos mal"-pensaron las 3 chicas.

Asi las clases siguieron con normalidad y por fin llegaron el final de las clases.

Bueno chicas nos vemos a la salida vale-Dijo Ran recogiendo sus cosas para irse al club.

Vale nos vemos despues Ran-chan-dijeron las otras dos, Ran sonrio y camino hacia fuera del aula.

Hey y de mi no te despides-dijo Sininchi sonriendo, la chica le miro de reojo y despues salio de la clase ignorándole, dejando al chico sorprendido y triste.

Jajajajajajajaja-rieron los otros cuatros.

Que te pasa Kudo ya ni tu novia te aguanta jajajaja-dijo riendo Kaito, mientras Heiji seguia riendo

Te lo tienes merecido por idiota Sininchi-kun-dijo Aoko sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia la salida, seguida por Kazuha-aunque teniendo a los amigos que tienes no me extraña-añadió Aoko seria y las dos chicas salieron del aula como si nada, dejando a los otros a cuadros.

Quien se rie ahora eh?-dijo Sininchi sonriendo mientras miraba a sus amigos.

Oh cállate-dijo Heiji molesto

Pero que les pasa, llevan asi desde esta mañana-pregunto Kaito.

Ni idea-contestaron los otros dos.

Mientras con Ran:

La chica estaba de muy mal humor, cosa que ponía a sus demás compañeros nerviosos ya que eso significaba que les tocaba recibir de lo lindo, justo cuando acabo su turno de pelear, la peli castaña se sentó en su banco justo cuando recibió un mensaje, lo leyó y su cara se torno seria, rápidamente escribió otro mensaje.

_**Para: Kazuha y Aoko.**_

"_**Tenemos trabajo, nos vemos en casa en 5 minutos"**_

Mensaje enviado….

Continuara…..


	4. Inventando una excusa

Lo sientoooooo, lo siento mucho siento no haber podido continuar todo este tiempo, pero les prometo que a partir de ahora continuare mas seguido todos mis fics, ya que tengo vacaciones, aunque también tengo que estudiar lo seguiré mas seguido lo prometo ^^, bueno aquí tiene el capitulo que lo disfruten.

-O-

El entrenamiento había acabado más pronto de lo habitual ya que el capitán y algunos de los jugadores se habían tenido que marchar antes. Así que Sininchi decidió esperar junto con Kaito, a quien le habían echado del club de animadoras por andar espiando, a que sus amigos salieran de sus respectivos clubs, los dos chicos estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol cerca de la entrada.

-No entiendo porque no podemos espiar a las chicas mientras entrenan-pregunto Kaito molesto.

-Por que como nos descubran, nos mandaran de una patada al hospital, pero si quieres ve, me encantara ver como te machacan-contesto Sininchi riendo.

Kaito se quedo por un momento pensando para después negar con la cabeza.

-No quiero morir tan joven y guapo-

Sininchi se rio y giro la cabeza, para mirar al lado que deba a la puerta cuando se fijo en algo o mas bien en alguien.

-Hablando de las reina de roma, mira allí-comento Sininchi

Kaito se inclino para poder ver mejor en la dirección que Sininchi le señalaba y pudo ver como Aoko, Ran y Kazuha se encontraba en la puerta del instituto para después irse corriendo, al parecer no les había visto.

-Aun no han acabado las actividades en los clubs y ellas jamás se las saltarían y si fuese algo importante nos habíamos enterado…. ¿Que crees que tramen?-pregunto finalmente el ex -ladrón.

-No lo se, pero vamos a averiguarlo-

Y así los dos chicos fueron hasta el club de Hattori y lo sacaron de allí a la fuerza y se fueron los tres al piso de las chicas.

Mientras con las chicas:

-Esta todo-pregunto Ran mientras guardaba las últimas cosas en un gran bolso negro.

-Si-respondieron las otros dos.

-Bien Aoko lleva las cosas al coche, mientras Kazuha y yo nos terminamos de arreglar-pidió Ran mientras le daba las cosas a Aoko, la chica asintió y tomo el bolso y se marcho.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tendremos que estar así?-pregunto Kazuha triste.

-No lo se Kazuha, simplemente no lo se-respondió Ran en un susurro, en ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó, haciendo que las dos chicas se miraran sorprendidas, lentamente se acercaron a la ventana y vieron a Sininchi, Kaito y a Heiji.

-¿Que hacen ellos aquí?-pregunto Ran a Kazuha susurrando.

-No lo se pero tenemos que hacer que se marchen-respondió la otra susurrando también.

-Pero como-

Las dos se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que a Kazuha se le ocurrió una idea.

-Tu ve a abrir la puerta, y entretenlos hasta que llegue-dijo Kazuha y se fue corriendo al piso de arriba dejando con la palabra en la boca a Ran, la peli-castaña suspiro y se fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con los tres chicos

-Hola Ran buenas tardes-respondieron los tres sonriendo.

-¿Qué queréis?-pregunto la chicas molesta.

-Oe así saludas a tus amigos, ni siquiera nos invitas a entrar-dijo Kaito mientras intentaba pasar pero Ran le corto el paso.

-No podéis entrar estamos ocupadas y se supone que deberíais estar entrenando-dijo esto ultimo mirando a Sininchi y a Heiji.

-Si pero nuestro entrenamiento acabo antes de lo habitual y como os vimos que salíais tan apuradas de las escuela decidimos venir a ver si estabais bien, como vosotras nunca os saltáis un entrenamiento-dijo Sininchi mirando a Ran a los ojos, cosa que hizo que se pusiera aun mas nerviosa.

-"Mierda nos vieron"-pensó Ran, mientras buscaba una forma de escapar, por suerte para ella la puerta de la casa se abrió por completo dejando ver a la chica que acababa de llegar y que dejo a Heiji congelado.

-Ran-chan ve a cambiarte que solo faltas tu y los chicos nos esperan-dijo Kazuha, cuando reparo en la presencia de los chicos-oh hola, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-pregunto fingiendo sorpresa.

-Ka….Kazuha-susurro Heiji sorprendido y rojo como un tomate al ver a la chica que se encontraba frente a el, Kazuha vestía una blusa de palabra de honor de color celeste, y una falda de tablas de color blanco con tonos celestes que le llegaba unos cinco dedos por encima de la rodilla y unas sandalias de color blanco que se ataban al tobillo, sus labios estaban pintados de color rojo y tenia una sombra de ojos de color claro, tenia muy poco maquillaje pero eso le favorecía muchísimo y por ultimo su pelo no llevaba su típico lazo sino que estaba suelto y le llegaba por los hombros.

La chica ignoro a Heiji y miro a Ran quien también estaba sorprendida.

-Ran vemos ve a cambiarte o los chicos se impacientaran-volvió a decir Kazuha con un tono de molestia, la chica reacciono y entendió lo que quiso hacer su amiga a si que asintió sonriendo y se marcho dentro corriendo, en ese momento Sininchi reacciono al ver a su "amiga" irse de allí.

-¿Chicos? ¿Que chicos?-pregunto molesto, los otros dos quien habían escuchado a Sininchi, y Heiji que por fin había despertado, miraron a la chica también molestos.

-Pues nuestras citas, ¿que si no? Hoy nos han mandado un mensaje para quedar y hemos salido antes de los entrenamientos para prepararnos y vosotros no deberíais estar aquí, a si que marchaos-contesto Kazuha molesta y entro en la casa cerrando la puerta en sus narices, dejando a los tres adolescentes en estado de shock, al escuchar sus palabras, así los tres decidieron regresar a casa, dolidos y furiosos

-Cita….enserio, ellas tienen una cita-se pregunto Heiji cuando estaban caminando de regreso a casa.

-No lo se pero hay que hacer algo-contesto Kaito.

-Pero el que-pregunto Sininchi, mientras miraba el suelo, Kaito iba a responder cuando una tarjera apareció de la nada clavándose a los pies de los chicos, los detective y el ladrón se miraron entre si y Kaito tomo la tarjeta y la leyó en voz alta.

"Esta noche robaremos el Rubí de Afrodita que se encuentra en el museo internacional.

Firmado: Las Ladronas Kisukoi"

Los tres chicos se volvieron a mirar y asintieron para después marcharse corriendo a la estación de policía, tal vez con ese caso consiguieran olvidarse lo que ocurria con las chicas, aunque lo dudaban mucho.

Continuara…..


	5. El robo

La oscuridad cubría la ciudad de Tokio, en esa misma ciudad en el museo internacional miles de policías con focos cubrían el edifico, mientras tres jóvenes discutían con jefe de policía y Kogoro Mouri.

-Ya os hemos pedido disculpas, vamos tranquilizaos-dijo Mogure, intentando calmar a los chicos.

-¡Como quieres que nos tranquilicemos, si nos habéis dejado en ridículo, al no habernos avisado ayer, de la aparición de las ladronas!-pregunto Kaito, muy molesto.

-Bueno pero ahora estáis aquí ¿no? A si que no os quejéis-hablo Kogoro, cruzándose de brazos.

-Si encarguémonos de capturas a esas estúpidas ladronas-dijo Sininchi molesto aun por la cita que tendría Ran.

Mientras en una azotea de uno de los edificios cerca del museo.

Suzaku, Seiryu y Byakko, preparaban todo lo necesario para su golpe, las cuales iban vestidas con una traje de color rojo, verde y azul, respectivamente, pegado al cuerpo y una cinta en la cintura del mismo color que los tajos solo que mas claro, mientras la segunda escucha la conversación de los detectives.

-Habéis oído, ese idiota de Sininchi nos ha llamado, estúpidas ladronas-dijo Seiryu enfadada-Suzaku tienes que darle una buena paliza a esos idiotas-añadió mirando a sus compañeras.

-Tranquila Seiryu, ni siquiera se darán cuanta de que el rubi ha sido robado-hablo Byakko, sonriendo.

-Bueno ya esta todo, vosotras esperad en el coche, dentro de un rato nos vemos-dijo Suzaku, cargando una mochila negra al hombro, las otras dos asintieron y bajaron….comenzaba el trabajo.

En el museo:

-Ya es la hora-dijo Heiji, mientras miraba su reloj de su móvil, miestras sus dos amigos estaban cerca del rubi, ya que los tres estaban protegiéndolo, en eso un gran ruido se escucho en una de las salas, poniendo a los 3 en alerta.

-Valla veo que tengo un comité de bienvenida, que amables-se escucho decir, por todos lados, y los detectives miraban a todos lados para buscar de donde provenia la voz.

-¿Donde estas?-pregunto Kaito, mirando a todos lados, cuando escucho el ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose, y al darse la vuelta el rubi había desaparecido.

-Lo siento, habéis llegado tarde-se volvió a decir, cuando los tres vieron a una sombra salir del museo, por lo que la siguieron, en ese momento, una sombra gigante apareció en la fachada del museo, haciendo que todos buscaran de donde venia la sombra.

-Alli-grito un policia señalando una figura femenina, en uno de los focos pero al estar en contra luz no se podía ver bien, además de que su pelo ocultaba su rostro.

-Me alaga que hagáis todo esto por nosotras, chicos, pero creo que me tendre que llevar el rubi, lo siento-se disculpo, en un tono burlon, haciendo molestar mas a los detectives.

-Atrapadla-grito Sininchi, cuando mas policías aparecieron con bazocas y lanzaron las redes a la chica, la cual la esquivo con facilidad.

-Lo siento chicos otra vez será-dijo Suzaku y después desaparecio.

-¡Se nos han escapado, otra vez!-grito frustado Kaito.

-Y eso que esta vez solo era una-dijo furioso Heiji.

-Mierda-susurro Sininchi, mientras miraba al suelo, y es que además la voz de esa chica le recordaba mucho a la de Ran, pero sabia que no podía ser ella ¿no?

Mientras las 3 chicas ya en el coche, se encaminaban hacia la otra punta de la ciudad, cuando llegaron a un edificio, aparcaron y bajaron, para después subir a la parte mas alta del edificio, tocaron la puerta y la abrieron un poco.

-Podemo pasar-pregunto Ran, mirado dentro del oscuro del despacho.

-Adelante-se escucho decir y las tres chicas pasaron y dejaron el rubi sobre la mesa.

-Aquí tiene como nos ordeno-dijo Kazuha.

El hombre, empezó a revisar la joya minuciosamente, pero al percibir que las chicas no se marchaban, las miro de reojo.

-¿Qué os ocurre mis niñas?-pregunto mientras seguía revisando el rubí.

Un silencio inundo la sala, las tres se miraron por un momento hasta que una decidió hablar.

-Queremos dejar de robar-pidió Ran temerosa.

-Oh así que es eso-contesto el hombre con una sorpresa muy mal disimulada-pues me temo que eso no podrá ser.

-Pero por que no hemos hecho todo lo que nos podio-hablo Kazuha molesta.

-Pues por que mi querida Kazuha…-empezó a decir y las miro directamente haciendo que las chicas empezaran a temblar de miedo-vosotras sois mías ahora y aréis lo que os pida, o os tengo que recordar quien salvo a Heiji de esos asesinos –empezó a decir y miro a Kazuha quien bajo la cabeza.

-Oh quien izo que Sininchi volviera a su cuerpo normal y dejara de ser Conan para así derrotar a la organización de los hombres de negro-siguió diciendo esta vez fue Ran quien agacho la cabeza-oh quien le dio la tan preciada joya a Kaito para que vengara a sus padres-añadió por ultimo mirando a Aoko quien también miro al suelo, el hombre sonrió al ver la reacción de las chicas y se recostó en su sillón.

-Vosotras fuisteis la que contactasteis conmigo para que hiciera todo eso, para que salvara a vuestros novios y ahora tendréis que pagarlo y seré yo el que diga cuando debéis parar de robar entendido, ahora marchaos ya no os necesito-dijo aquel hombro con tono serio pero burlón.

-Si-respondieron las tres y se marcharon de la sala.

Unos minutos después, la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando pasar a una mujer.

-Cree, que es conveniente seguir utilizando a esas chicas, señor-pregunto la mujer al entrar.

-Esas chica tienen mucho potencial, Mia, estoy segura que nos serán de mucha utilidad y si empiezan a preguntar o desobedecer, siempre podemos matarlas-dijo aquel hombre mientras se levanta y se dirigía a su caja fuerte, la cual estaba escondida atrás de uno de los cuadros, para poder guardar el rubi.

-¿Quiere que mande a nuestros agentes a vigilarlas?-pregunto Mia.

-Si, pero procura que no sepan que las estamos vigilando, y aun mas con esos detectives que anda detrás de ellas-

-Como ordene-y dicho esto se marcho de allí.

Continuara…..


End file.
